Alain Declercq
Alain Declercq (né le 6 novembre 1969 à Moulin, Alier). Plasticien contemporain français. A travers des installations, des photographies et des vidéos, l'œuvre artistique d'Alain Declercq explore les rapports d'oppression du pouvoir, notamment dans le domaine des forces de l'ordre, de la police, du secret d'État et du terrorisme. Alain Declercq enquête et crée. Son terrain de chasse est notre univers contemporain de surveillance, de paranoïa, de manipulation, de guerres et de mensonges. Un travail artistique engagé, plus vrai que nature : c’est ainsi qu’en travaillant sur le terrorisme, il fut rattrapé en 2005 par le « vrai » monde des brigades anti-terroristes, venues perquisitionner à son domicile. Il aborde ce travail frontalement, sans angélisme, en flirtant souvent avec la légalité. Il nargue la police en se postant devant les radars routiers, équipé d’une pancarte « ATTENTION RADAR ». Ses œuvres sont démonstratives et percutantes, comme le montre la série de tableaux réalisé par des tirs de .22 long rifle sur mélaminé (Borders/Lebanon, 2008). « Frontières : Liban » : parfois, un bon coup de carabine est plus explicite que tous les beaux discours du monde… La série Rest in Peace met en scène les as de l’ancienne administration américaine : George W. Bush, Dick Cheney et Paul Wolfowtiz. Son portrait au fusil de l’ex-président des Etats-Unis mériterait ainsi de devenir aussi iconique que celui, dans un autre genre, de son successeur. Au Centre d'art contemporain de Chamarande, la réalité semble entrer en collision avec l'art. En 2005, l'œuvre d'Alain Declercq, Jolly Roger, appartenant à la collection du FDAC de l'Essonne et exposée dans le parc, a été vandalisée. Pour remplacer l'œuvre, Alain Declercq propose donc au public une nouvelle création, Myhome is a castle qui s'appuie sur l'histoire du domaine par la récolte d'objets trouvés dans le château. « La lecture de la scène laisserait supposer que le véhicule cherchait à sortir du domaine et, ratant son coup, vient s'écraser contre un arbre. A l'arrière, une trappe est entrouverte par l'impact, laissant deviner une cache sous l'habillage de bois. Dedans, des objets précieux et antiques, en vrac, en provenance directe du château (lustre, tableaux, argenterie, etc.). On comprend alors qu'il s'agit d'un cambriolage, raté. Le camion en fuite termine sa course brutalement et demeure ainsi dans le parc ; le butin n'est finalement pas dérobé, seulement déplacé. Curieusement, il rejoint le reste des œuvres d'art, des pièces de valeur, à l'extérieur du château. C'est un trésor de plus livré sur un plateau au visiteur. » (Alain Declercq) *'Site officiel' Expositions personnelles * 2000 galerie chez valentin, foire de Bâle, Liste ** capitaine Pip + expo, centre d’art de Brétigny s/ Orge * 2001 panoptique, transpalette /emmetrop, Bourges ** souvenirs, centre d'art de Beauvais ** light show, Stephane Ackermann art agency, Luxembourg ** knife show starring Erik Minkkinen, Kulturfabrik, Esch-sur-alzette, Luxembourg ** basic race''_ galerie Manet, centre d’art de Gennevilliers * 2002 ''manifeste, exposition et programmation avec la revue Mouvement, Paris ** Jolly Roger, centre d'art passerelle, Brest ** make up, centre d'art de Brétigny s/Orge ** welcome home boss, galerie Loevenbruck, Paris * 2003 one man shot, Stephane Ackermann art agency, Luxembourg ** Fiac (art fair), galerie Loevenbruck, Paris ** Fin, VKS, Toulouse ** Jolly Roger, galerie Quarantine, Amsterdam * 2004 : where you goin' with that gun in your hand ?, le Parvis centre d'art, Tarbes ** face à faces, école des beaux arts, Angers * 2005 Mike, galerie Museum 52, Londres - I am Mike, galerie Loevenbruck, Paris * 2006, embedded VS wildcat, le Dojo, Nice *2007 VIDÉO-ROOM, commissariat MA ASSO pour le concept-store Michard Ardillier, Bordeaux, France **BLUE ON BLUE (ATTACK), galerie 36 bis, école des Beaux-Arts, Tourcoing *2009 PLAN IODE, avec Jeanne Susplugas, galerie PPCM, Nîmes, France. **HIDDEN, galerie Loevenbruck, Paris, France *2010 INDEX, Villa Tamaris, La Seyne-sur-Mer, France *2011 FALLOUT, Elaine Levy Project, Bruxelles, Belgique Expositions collectives * 1999 ** mixage, organisée par Mathieu O’Neil, Alliance française de Singapour ** électro-brunch, organisée par Anaïd Demir et Sylvie Astié /artère, Boulogne ** 4ème manifestation /champ libre, organisée par icono, Montréal ** Vilnius /Paryzius’99, organisée par Lili Laxenaire /contemporary arcenter, Lituanie ** drawings what I found, Stéphane Ackermann art agency, Luxembourg ** télé0''_ chaine de télévision organisée par écran total, Nantes ** ''Spy vs Spy, organisée par Diégo Schindler Castro /galerie Prima Kunst, Kiel, Allemagne ** soft resistance, organisée par Nathalie Boutin et Marie Blanche Carlier/ galerie Gebauer, Berlin ** le grand réservoir, organisée par trois petits tours, le Kremlin-Bicêtre ** visions underground, organisée par icono et champ-libre, métro Stalingrad /Paris * 2000 ** ces silences ronds..., Stéphane Ackermann agence d’art contemporain, Luxembourg ** l’art dans le monde, Beaux arts magazine /Robert Fleck, Paris ** actif /réactif, le lieu unique et zoogalerie, Nantes ** les trahisons du modèles, Stéphane Ackermann art agency, Luxembourg ** la saison vidéo /idéal#3, espace croisé, organisée par Mo Gourmelon, Roubaix ** premillenniumtension, Stéphane Ackermann agence d’art contemporain, Luxembourg * 2001 ** l'épicerie midi /minuit, organisée par Jean Louis Chapuis, Paris ** traversées, musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris ** chez Mica, organisée par Patrice Joly et Michael Huard, Paris ** welcome home, boss, intervention urbaine /galerie vox, mois de la photo à Montréal ** panorama 02, organisée par Léonor Nuridsany, Le Fresnoy ** drive (in), organisée par service compris, Lyon ** biennale du Caire, organisée par Michel Nuridsany, Égypte ** conflit d’extension, icono /Léonor Nuridsany, www.icono.org ** demain les chiens, zoogalerie, Nantes ** in vivo, CRAC, organisée par Léonor Nuridsany, Séte * 2002 ** voilà la France, centres d'art du Piémont, Italie ** récits, centre d'art de Meymac ** real-interface, organisée par Jinsang Yoo, Séoul ** ouverture du Palais de Tokyo, Paris ** c'est pas du cinéma, organisée par Michel Nuridsany, Le Fresnoy ** Neue Besen kehren gut, Städtische Galerie Wolfsburg, Allemagne * 2003 ** black-out, frac Poitou-Charentes, Angoulême ** nuits blanches, cinéma l’entrepot, Paris ** acquisitions du Frac, les abattoirs, Toulouse ** a sentimental choice, Crac alsace ** singuliers voyages, centre d’art de Chamarande ** l'épicerie midi /minuit, organisée par Jean Louis Chapuis, Prague ** VKS concessionnaire, galerie VKS, Toulouse ** Hardcore, Palais de Tokyo, Paris * 2004 ** projet cône sud, centro cultural Matucana 100, Santiago, Chili ** personne n'est innocent, le confort moderne, Poitiers ** projet cône sud, museo de arte de Lima, Pérou ** El fin de los tiempos justos, galerie Ojo Atomico, Madrid ** black-out (lame de fond), collection du frac Poitou-Charentes, La Rochelle ** black-out (indices), collection du frac Poitou-Charentes, Chatellerault * 2005 ** fear in the city, galerie Kritiku, Palace Adria, Prague ** french videos on demand, festival Dis-patch de Belgrade, Serbie ** french videos on demand, centre d'art Kibla, Slovénie ** l'art est ouvert, centre d'art de Ribérac ** projet cône sud, museo de arte moderno de Buenos Aires, Argentina * 10ème anniversaire de l'Observatoire, maison Grégoire, Bruxelles ** lost and found, Theatrum Anatomicum/curator Nina Folkersma, Amsterdam ** Firewall, Württembergischer Kunstverein, Stuttgart * 2006 ** Hypocrite, Vevey, Suisse ** Bang! Bang!, MIAM de Sète ** galerie Loevenbruck,Volta show (Basel art fair), Suisse ** Big, galerie Loevenbruck, Paris ** La Force de l'art 2006 '', au Grand Palais, Paris ** ''my home is a castle, curator Alex Reding pour la banque Dexia Bil, Luxembourg ** dis moi +, centre d'art les brasseurs / Mamac de Liège ** formalité, La générale, Paris ** vidéo séquences, maison des arts de Malakoff ** déjà 5 ans seulement, galerie Loevenbruck, Paris ** noir, c'est la vie, centre d'art de Meymac ** Notre histoire..., Palais de Tokyo, Paris ** Bang! Bang!, musée d'art et d'industrie, Saint Etienne *2007 **Série Noire, commissariat Buysellf, villa Bernasconi, Genève, Suisse **Biennale de Lyon, commissariat Saâdane Afif & Zoo galerie *2008 LA THÉORIE DU KOMPLOT, commissariat In Extenso, le Garage, Bruxelles, Belgique. ** ART BRUSSELS (foire), galerie Loevenbruck, Bruxelles, Belgique. **VIDÉO-SÉQUENCE 3, Maison des Arts de Malakoff, France. **13+, Florence Lynch Gallery / Rewind, New York, Étas-Unis. *2009 VIES IMAGINAIRES, Musée d’Art Moderne  / ARC, Paris, France. **PLATFORM, Artsonje-Kimusa, Séoul, Corée **FESTIVAL HORS-PISTES, centre Pompidou, Paris **BODY DOUBLE, Nieuwe Vide art center, Haarlem, Pays-Bas *2010 ANTICIPATION D’UNE VILLE, commissariat Pascal Beausse, Defacto galerie, La Défense, France. **STUDY AFTER NATURE, Elaine Levy Project, Bruxelles, Belgique. **INDEX OF/, commissariat Alain Declercq pour le Pavillon, friche du Palais de Tokyo, Paris **RISK, galerie des Beaux-Arts, Metz *2011 STUDIO COLLECTOR, commissariat Béatrice Gross, Soho collector, New York, États Unis. **LE CHOIX DU TITRE EST UN FAUX PROBLÈME, commissariat Samon Takahashi, CNEAI, Paris ** Paris-Delhi-Bombay... au Centre Georges Pompidou Catégorie:Naissance en 1969 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Art vidéo